


A Small Gift

by Hamon_Frog



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, So Sappy, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamon_Frog/pseuds/Hamon_Frog
Summary: A short Valentine's day one shot about Lapis giving a very special gift to Peridot.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A Small Gift

Peridot wiped the sweat from her brow after a long day of work in Little Home World. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more to lay down, and to see Lapis, of course. Entering the quaint living space, Peridot’s eyes darted across the newfound mess that was scattered around. Drawers had been pulled out along with scraps of papers and craft supplies strewn about, covering the counters and floor. There was a boiling rage in Peridot’s chest, her weary body tensing in anger. Each step was a heavy stomp, or as much that she could muster with her small mass. The only thing able to stop her in her tracks was the ocean blue form of Lapis slipping out into the doorway of their bedroom, for a moment Peridot’s rampage settled as she took a moment to admire the beauty of the gem in front of her. But Peridot could only be calmed for a short time, as she was reignited, throwing her hands into the air.

“Did Jasper come through here again?! I told her if she ever-” Peridot hastily looked around for a large, quartz shaped hole in the wall.

Lapis hushed the girl with a giggle, she always loved when Peridot stomped around, it was nothing short of adorable when the girl made a fuss, and how Lapis could easily solve it with a gentle press of her lips against her forehead’s gemstone. But Lapis had a different plan, she revealed a neatly wrapped present that she had been hiding behind her back. She held it out carefully, her pride evident in every inch of her smile.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Peridot.” Lapis continued to beam with outstretched arms.

Peridot gave a quizzical look, but nonetheless took the gift, hesitating for a moment before ripping it open. It was a book, the cover reading ‘Peridot + Lapis’ surrounded by a heart. She had yet to understand what this ‘Valentine’s’ was, other than that it was often denoted by these hearts. She carefully opened the book, revealing a page that contained a journal entry from Lapis about their first date. It detailed how nervous Lapis was when she was getting ready, how her head was in a whirl while she waited at The Big Donut for Peridot’s arrival, and that she almost fainted when she saw her round the corner. Attached to the page was the receipt from their order, one boston cream and a sprinkle donut. They knew it was silly to get food, but they had both been anxious for the event and imitating a human date made things easier. Eating gave the time to think, which voided Lapis’ worry of the possible awkward lull in conversations, and it allowed Peridot more time to admire the girl who sat across from her, as she struggled trying to prevent the filling of her donut from dripping out with each bite, some inevitably smearing across her face.

The next page was similar, containing Lapis’ account of their next encounter, paired with pictures and receipts. The book went on, some pages being simple recordings of the moments when Lapis’ especially missed Peridot, and other pages that were just collages of pictures of the two together, some of them that Peridot didn’t even recall being taken. Flipping through, it continued up until today.

Feb 14  
‘My gift made quite the mess of the place, Peridot’s probably gonna be mad at me, but here’s hoping that this is all worth it.”

Peridot felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. There had been so many moments that she had forgotten about, when they watched the sunset together for the first time, the time that she had first tried to swim (and failed). All the memories flooded back to her even of the simplest times, even trivial accounts of each time they had held hands, whether they were feeling scared, or when they sat together to watch television. Peridot shut the book and nearly jumped into the gems arms, which Lapis was eager to accept.

“So… you like it?” Lapis’ words were soft as she brung the smaller gem as close to her as she could manage.

“Of course, you clod,” Peridot chokes out the words between her tears. She was no longer angry about the mess because the book was worth it, Lapis was worth it. Peridot knew that everything was worth it, as long as she got to stay with Lapis.

Peridot did everything she could to keep the book safe. She kept it a small compartment that no one else knew about it, occasionally sneaking away from Lapis to read it again. Although she would never admit this to a soul, when Lapis was gone, she could spend hours just looking at the pictures hastily pasted inside, each sharing a memory beyond what was on the surface, things that only the two of them knew about. Each time without fail, the book brought a smile to her face, and when Lapis would call for her, she would stuff it back into its place and would see Lapis with every second spent with her fresh in her mind.


End file.
